Thoughtless NED
by The Lucifers Angel
Summary: Harry staat tegenover Voldemort op het slagveld. Haat borreld door zijn aderen, hij heeft niets meer te verliezen. K voor taal


Disclaimer: Niets is van mij, alleen het plot. De personages behoren aan Rowling toe.  
De Song behoord aan Evanescence toe die de song op hun buert gecoverd hebbe van Korn.

En dan nu het verhaal: Thoughtless  
**

* * *

**

**Thoughtless**

_All of my hate cannot be found  
__I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground I will see you stremming_

Het was zo ver. Het was alleen ik tegen hem. De overlevende Ordeleden vochten tegen de laatste paar Dooddoeners. Dit was de vijfde en de laatste keer dat ik tegenover Voldemort stond. Raar genoeg voelde ik geen angst, alleen maar haat. En toch, haatte ik hem nog niet hard genoeg voor alles wat hij me heeft aangedaan. Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies Pushing all the mercy down, down, down I wanna see you try to take a swing at me Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground

Er verscheen een grijns op Voldemorts slangachtige gelaat. Hij kon de haat van mijn gezicht aflezen, daar was ik zeker van. Ik was er zeker van om het vandaag te laten eindigen, kost wat kost. Ik zal geen genade met hem hebben. "Hier zal het eindigen voor jouw, Harry," zei Voldemort vol leedvermaak.  
Ik zei niets, ik grijnsde alleen maar. Voldemort richtte zijn toverstok op mij. Ik zag zijn lippen bewegen maar hoorde niets.  
Toen er een rode lichtflits zijn toverstok verliet, riep ik een schild op. De spreuk kaatste terug, en mijn grijns werd breder.

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny? What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying when you're dirty ass in front of me_

"Wat probeer je?" vroeg ik aan hem. "Probeer je me onderuit te krijgen"  
"Nee," siste Voldemort. "Ik probeer je op te warmen"  
Hij richtte zijn toverstok op het dichts bijzijnde Ordelid en voor ik kon ingrijpen en voor ik het slachtoffer kon waarschuwen, siste Voldemort die zelfde twee vervloekte woorden die mijn ouders om het leven brachten. Ik zag voor de zoveelste keer iemand sterven voor mijn ogen. De laatste Sluiper stierf op het slachtveld. Toch deedt het me niet veel. Ik voelde te veel haat, ik voelde al te veel verdriet.  
"Denk je dat dit grappig is?" siste ik. "Wat denk je dat je me verdorie aan doet"  
Voldemort stootte een kille lach uit waarvan mijn nekharen overeind gingen staan.  
Ik zorg er voor dat hij mij om genade smeekt, dacht ik.  
All of my hate cannot be found I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming So you can try to tear me down Beat me to the ground I will see you stremming Meer haat stroomde door mijn aderen, meer haat dan ik ooit dacht te voelen. Ik richtte mijn toverstok op Voldemort die me grijzend aan keek. Het grijzen zal hem snel vergaan.  
"Je kan proberen me te verscheuren, je kunt me met de grond gelijk slaan, maar ik zal je zien lijden." Voldemorts grijns werd nog breder, maar voor hij besefte wat ik deed, lag hij roepen op de grond. Roepend van de pijn. Ik herinnerde die keer dat ik de vloek op Bellatrix had gebruikt, zij stond direct weer recht maar Voldemort niet. Deze keer genoot ik er ook van. Ik genoot er van om hem te zien leidde. Er verscheen zelf een kleine grijns op mijn gezicht. Mijn groene ogen twinkelde. "Ik zal echt niet verdrinken in jouw onverstandig verzet"

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
__I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown  
I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me A  
nd I'll pull the trigger And you're down, down, down_

Struikelend door mijn herinneringen en mijn fantasieën hoe mijn leven er had kunnen uit zijn met mijn ouders, keek ik Voldemort aan.  
"Ik sta boven jouw, grijzend naar jouw dus: Verdrink, verdrink, verdrink in al je onverstandigheid"  
Ik hief de vloek op, en Voldemort sprong op en keek me, nog nabevend van de vloek, aan. Er verscheen alweer een kleine grijns op zijn spuug lelijke gelaat.  
"Ik wil je vermoorden en ik wil je aan doen wat jij mij aan deed"  
Ik richtte mijn toverstok weer op Voldemort en siste: "Als ik de woorden zeg, dan is het gedaan met jouw, gedaan!"

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny? What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying when you're dirty ass in front of me _

_All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming_

_All my friends are gone,  
they died (gonna take you down)  
They all screamed, and cried (gonna take you down)  
Never gonna forget, never forget, how we hate the world  
(Gonna take you down)_

"Al mijn vrienden zijn weg, ze zijn dood. Ik ga je verslaan. Ze schreeuwden allemaal, ze huilden. Je gaat er aan!" Voldemort keek me recht in de ogen. Meer haat borrelde naar boven. Waarom deedt hij niets? "Ik zal nooit vergeten hoe we deze wereld haatten, Marten. Nooit"  
"Je gaat er aan!"

_All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down and  
Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming _

_All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground I will see you stremming_

"Toch niet, men lieve jongen," zei hij met een brede grijns. Ooit van Gruzielementen gehoord"  
"Ja," siste Harry. "Ze zijn allemaal vernietigd"  
Het grijzen verging Voldemort. Zijn ogen waren op zijn buurt gevuld met haat. Maar voor hij mij kon doden, doodde ik hem. En de wereld was voorgoed verlost van zijn kwaad. De wereld die ik haat.

----------------------

A/N Rieviews zijn altijd welkom!


End file.
